headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/¤ERROR404¤/CROATIAISTHEBEST
An idea by CITB, and his first non-country idea. Appearance ¤ERROR404¤ is a non-country character that can be added in Head Soccer. He has special and unique power shots. He would look like a computer with legs and body. Instead of normal arms, he would have two wires. On the screen it will be shown a simple happy face like this :], only horizontal. The screen will be black, the face will be green. Every few seconds, some green, digital 0s and 1s will show up on its screen, while the face will be gone. When he gets hurt, he will make Kepler 22B's sound. When you kick him enough, he will suddenly make an energy field around him, similiar to Uruguay, and the effect is same, only the energy field is around him as he goes, it doesn't stay on the same place. He would then have broken parts and an angry face like this >:[ and the 0s and 1s would not appear anymore. When you press his power bar, on the field and backround will appear random black spots with green 0s and 1s, he will transform himself in a robot high as the goals, he will have wires everywhere, an angry face and big body (Like Nepal). The opponent could get hit by 1's that explode when he transforms, while the 0's that explode are only a decoration. He will send electricity waves that follow the opponent for 2 secs every 4 secs. Power Shots He will have 4 power shots and a counterattack. Binary shot (Air shot when normal) This will be similiar to Belgium's shot, only he turns into a giant computer. There will now come some black squares containing different coloured numbers and letters resembling a Glitch, that will make the actual 0's containing the ball that will come from the computer invisible. There will be three 0's. When you get hit by one of them, nothing happenes, when you get hit by two of them, the opponent will turn in a computer for 4 secs, and getting hit by all the 0's will result a 100% goal for ¤ERROR404¤ because the oppponent will be gone in glitch and appear after 5 secs. Electricity shot (Ground shot when normal) ¤ERROR404¤ will put some of his wires out and he will put them onthe ground. Four waves of electricity will come fast towards the opponent. When he gets hit by two of them, he will get Cameroon's power shot effect. When he gets hit by three of them, it is 100% goal for ¤ERROR404¤ because the opponent gets Czech's power shot effect. The third wave containes the ball. Wire shot (Ground shot when hurt) Coming Soon Computer shot (Air shot when hurt) Coming Soon Counter Attack He has unique counter attack: His counter attack is a random power shot or counter attack in the game. Unlock Requirements He will appear randomly in Head Cup, but you have to reach the last stage without Jump and Dash. When he appears, you must click him, the Screen will be covered with 1's and 0's and then you will face him. You have to win against him 5 times to unlock him (He always appears only in Head Cup in last or pre-last match!). His unlock requirements will say: "A secret is required...! Costume He wears the Antennae Costume. Trivia * He is one of the characters that has more then 3 shots and counterattacks * 1's and 0's are numbers used in the Binary code Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:CROATIAISTHEBEST